From The Future
by CelestialxXxAngel
Summary: Our mission is to capture a prisoner who escaped to this timeline. "Yes, we are your kids from the future." The boy clarified.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Tite Kubo was the owner.**

**Author's Note**: This is one of my ten projects. You could see the other nine in the poll on my profile. Anyway, please enjoy this story!

**Chapter 1: The Mission.**

"Don't let her escape!"

Two kids, around the age of twelve, were chasing a grown up woman with long brown hair. One of the kids was a boy with spiky orange hair and amber eyes while the other was a girl with white hair that reached her middle back and turquoise eyes.

"I'm going to burn that bitch alive." Muttered the orange haired boy darkly under his breath.

"Hell no! I'm going to freeze her alive!" Shouted the white haired girl.

"That bitch kicked my stomach! It was so freaking hurt!"

"Well, she hit me in the face! Even my parents never hit me before!"

"You two can start arguing on what to do with her once you manage to capture her." Said a boy with glasses who finally managed to catch up with them.

Behind the boy with glasses, there was a girl with long black hair and gray eyes who also running to catch up with them. Considering their same hair and eyes color, people could easily recognize the boy with the glasses and the gray eyed girl as brother and sister.

"Shit! Fasten your pace! At this rate, she will be able to escape!" Shouted the orange haired boy.

Suddenly, two girls appeared right in front of the brown haired woman, blocking her path. One of the girls had a long orange hair that was tied up in a high ponytail while the other had a long black hair that was also tied up in a high ponytail. Both of them had the same amethyst eyes color, they were twins.

"Masaki-neechan! Hisana-neechan!" Yelled the twelve-year-old boy in glee.

The orange haired girl, Masaki, formed a bow and an arrow. Although, before she could fire the arrow, a flash of crimson energy shot to where the brown haired woman stood.

The woman managed to flash step and avoided the attack though.

"Shit! Missed!" Cursed a wild blue haired boy who finally landed between the twins.

"I didn't know that your aim was so suck, Jaegerjaquez." Mocked the orange haired boy.

"Shut up, Kurosaki! You are so freaking annoying!" Spat the wild blue haired boy back.

Another three people appeared before them. Two boys and one girl. One of the boys had a messy blonde hair and golden colored eyes while the other had a scholarly brown hair and soft brown eyes. The girl that stood between the two boys had a beautiful red hair that was tied into a high ponytail and brown eyes, she was really pretty.

"Prisoner Mikazuki Mei, you are surrounded. How about you just give up and surrender yourself peacefully?" Said the messy blonde haired boy cheerfully.

The brown haired boy snorted softly. "Like that's going to work."

The blonde haired boy only shrugged. "Well, I just wished to try."

"As if kids such as yourselves could ever defeat me! Don't be so arrogant!" The prisoner finally spoke.

The orange haired boy only sneered when he heard it. He prepared to attack, activating his shikai. "**Blaze, Amaterasu.**"

His sword was immediately covered in black flames. The other kids also followed him and prepared themselves to attack.

"**Shape, Glatteis.**" Commanded the white haired girl, activating her zanpakuto shikai. The sword immediately changed into an ice spear. She raised it above her head, ready to launched it at the prisoner.

The blue haired boy charged another cero in his hand. The glasses boy and the gray eyed girl form a bow and an arrow that were similar to the orange haired girl. The orange haired girl herself had taken an aim to the prisoner, ready to fire at any moments.

The younger twin of the orange haired girl and the pretty red haired girl had also drawn their zanpakuto but didn't activate their shikai yet, unlike the orange haired boy and the white haired girl.

The boys that stood beside the brown eyed girl shared a glance and grinned a little, a sadistic gleam entered the golden eyes and the brown eyes respectively. They raised their right hand and said in unison, "**Seeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness! Hado 90: Kurohitsu-**"

Before the boys could fire the hado or any of the kids could attack, the woman took out a strange object and pushed her reiatsu into it. The object began to leaked out a black energy until a black vortex was created and sucked all of them in.

The kids screamed while the woman only smiled as they traveled to an unknown time and place.

**Author's Note**: Please don't forget to leave a review! Thank you!


End file.
